


Dancing Like It Was The First Time

by alistoney



Series: 3b inspired works [10]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 3x16 inspired, Dancing, Family Feels, Fluff, M/M, Simon Lewis & Alec Lightwood Friendship, pre magic loss magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 10:38:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18341972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alistoney/pseuds/alistoney
Summary: Alec needs Izzy's help





	Dancing Like It Was The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> There was so much angst in that episode that I had to combat it with fluff. I'm operating on the idea that the first part of Magnus' dream was a memory, so Havana and Alec's two left feet are canon lol. 
> 
> Thanks to Lacey for being iconic and helping me come up with the title (its from Dancing With Our Hands Tied by Taylor Swift)

“Izzy I need your help.” 

Alec stood leaning against the doorway to Izzy’s room, determined. Izzy looked up from where she was tying her hair up into a ponytail and smiled at him. 

“With what?” she asked, voice warm in the way it always was when it was just the two of them. 

Alec stepped into the room instead of answering right away. They both sat down on Izzy’s bed. Izzy sitting cross legged with her back to the headboard and Alec on the foot of the bed, long legs taking up the space between them. The position was familiar from countless years of sitting on this same bed and talking for hours. 

“I need you to help me learn to dance,” Alec said, refusing to be embarrassed at the request. After his and Magnus’ trip to Havana a few days ago  and their salsa debacle Alec had vowed he would learn to dance for Magnus. He wanted to surprise him. 

He knew Magnus hadn’t minded. They’d giggled into each other’s necks every time Alec had botched a step, fingers on waists and chests pressed together as other couples expertly danced around them. There had been pure joy alight in Alec’s veins which was reflected in Magnus’ eyes as he’d laughed breathlessly and tried to correct Alec’s form to no avail. Alec had kissed him to distract from his less than mediocre dancing and they’d both gotten lost in it. 

Afterwards, when they’d been walking the city streets, hands intertwined, and sweat still drying on their skin, Magnus had tugged him in by the hand and looked him with a reverence that made him go weak in the knees. He’d kissed him in the moonlight and then told him he loved him even if he  _ did _ have two left feet. 

It had been a perfect night. 

But Alec wanted to give Magnus everything and he was nothing if not willing to learn to dance for the love of his life. 

Izzy’s lips were quirked in a knowing smile when Alec focused back in on her. 

“Any particular reason?” she asked, in that way that meant that she knew  _ exactly  _ why but wanted to tease Alec like the little sister that she was.

“You know why,” he shot back and Izzy laughed. 

“Yeah,” she said, eyes softer and prouder than they had been a moment before, “Yeah, I do.” 

Maybe it should be odd for Alec to feel so accomplished over his little sister being proud of him but he didn’t much care. Not when she smiled at him like that and pulled him into a familiar hug. 

When she pulled away she clapped her hands and got up from the bed. 

“Let’s get started.” 

They ended up in the training room since it was the largest open space in the Institute. 

It took a few moments of instruction and Izzy making stupid jokes for Alec to lose the stiffness that came with him thinking too much about the steps but once they got there Alec started actually enjoy himself.

Alec pulled Izzy out of a dip and grinned when she sang him praises.

“You’re good at this Alec,” she said, shaking her head as they started spinning in slow circles around the room, “all you needed was some direction and to stop overthinking it.”

Alec smiled proudly,  and Izzy grinned back at him, “ _ and _ maybe not starting off with a dance as complicated as salsa.”

Alec laughed, spinning Izzy, making her laugh happily in surprise.

They’d just come back together, when Simon ducked his head into the training room. 

His brows furrowed in confusion when he saw their position. Alec’s hand on Izzy’s back and hers wrapped around his neck, both laughing breathlessly,

“Is this some type of weird fighting method I’ve never heard of?” he asked.

Alec pulled away from Izzy and rolled his eyes. 

“What are you doing here?” he asked at the same time that Izzy told him she was teaching Alec to dance and Alec sighed in resignation. 

To Alec’s surprise Simon smiled softly at him and tilted his head.

“For Magnus?”

When Alec nodded, Simon’s smile grew and he patted Alec’s shoulder. 

“Awe dude, that’s adorable.” 

Alec couldn’t stop the smile that pulled at his mouth even if he tried to hide it and glare at the spot on his shoulder where Simon had pat it. 

“I made you smile,” Simons said when he noticed the quirk of his lips, “Don’t try and pretend I didn’t.” 

Alec rolled his eyes. When he looked to Izzy for help, she wasn’t looking back at him. Instead she was looking at Simon consideringly.

“Simon,” she said slowly, “maybe you can help us with this lesson. Alec needs a partner that is actually close to Magnus’ size to practice with”

“What?” Alec and Simon asked in one voice, glancing at each other uneasily. While Alec had started to grow fond of the vampire, he didn’t think they were in the dancing together territory. 

Izzy rolled her eyes at them.

“Oh come on,” she said, amusement obvious in her voice, “do you want to learn to dance for Magnus or not?”

Alec groaned but accepted Simon’s hand and pulled him closer. 

Simon was biting his lip and it looked like he was trying in vain not to laugh. The situation  _ was _ quite funny, Alec thought. He and Simon, getting ready to slow dance in the middle of the training room. It was certainly the last thing anyone would expect to see.

Alec cracked a smile and that set Simon off into full blown out laughter, Izzy joining in from where she was watching them. 

Alec supposed there were worse ways to learn to dance. 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!! 
> 
> comments and kudos are always appreciated
> 
> Tumblr: [lightwormsiblings](https://lightwormsiblings.tumblr.com)  
> Twitter: [alistoney1](https://mobile.twitter.com/alistoney1)


End file.
